


Growing Glynda

by SongBird_567



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567
Summary: Coco and Velvet test a special camera on their teacher. Hope she's aware this camera adds more than ten pounds~





	Growing Glynda

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collaboration with someone. Really the story was just a short I wrote for a buddy so it's not my best, but I hope you enjoy.

Velvet hid around the corner, the newly finished fattening X-ray ready for its first test. “Do we really have to do this?”

 

Coco nodded. “Glynda is about to crack down on this. We need to strike now.” Coco said, referring to their little side business of selling plans for Velvet’s food copying camera.

 

It had all been going so well. Velvet had all the snacks she wanted to cope, Coco was exploring plus-sized fashion, and they were making some money distributing the plans for smaller scale cameras that could copy food.

 

Of course, when students around Beacon began packing on the pounds Glynda began to notice, and had begun collecting all the cameras she found. Which led to now. Coco and Velvet had repurposed an old discarded x-ray camera. Now it was capable of creating food both a distance away, and inside of objects.

 

Velvet blushed and slowly moved the X-ray forward. Glynda was walking down the busy hallway so the rabbit faunus needed to aim carefully, and with the press of a button, it began.

 

Glynda stopped for a moment, placing a hand on her stomach. “Ow...” she groaned. ‘I feel bloated.’ She thought to herself and resumed her walk, Coco and velvet following behind the blonde huntress.

 

Glynda stopped again, her belly groaning loudly. The woman blushed and felt the flat tummy press against her hand, the soft pudge molding between her fingers. “Ow...got to hurry.” She groaned and quickened her pace, her swelling belly jiggling as she stepped.

 

Coco smirked and pressed the button again, the rate of pictures increasing. “All according to plan!” She said quietly, following the swelling teacher.

 

Glynda felt her belly expand into the palm of her hand. “W-what the?” She murmured and saw her now decent pot belly. “I swear if this is another prank I’ll uuuurp.” 

 

Glynda was cut off by a burp as her belly continued to fill and swell with the fattening chocolate shake. The shake stretched her belly outward, as more of her body began to expand. Her butt began to expand, raising her skirt, exposing the stern teacher’s purple underwear. Glynda’s already bountiful chest bounced outward, the keyhole in her shirt exposing the pale flesh.

 

The teacher blushed brightly as students stopped their conversations to observe her growth. Coco gave the camera’s button another click, causing Glynda to grow even faster. A few of the students that happened to be in the hall pulled out their scrolls, some telling their friends, some taking pictures, and some even videotaping Glynda’s expansion.

 

‘How is this happening?’ Glynda thought as her buttons began to fly from her shirt, letting out a loud ping as they ricocheted off the lockers. Her belly developed two hefty rolls as more of the fattening shake spawned inside of her. Her breast and ass swelled and stretched the confines of her underwear. Even her arms and face began to grow chubby as her thighs thickened and rubbed against each other. 

 

Glynda groaned and fell onto her rump, frantically rubbing her belly. “Nng too full...no more.” Yet the flow didn’t stop. In fact, it began to speed up. Surprisingly velvet gave the button another press. Glynda’s blubber expanded before everyone. The teacher blushed brightly, trying to pretend none of this was happening. A loud creak was heard before her punished bra finally snapped and flew off. Glynda’s hands reflexively went to cover her exposed nipples. “No no no...” she murmured and felt her panties snap as well. “This can’t get any worse.”

 

Unfortunately for Glynda, it did, Her body continued to creep across the cold floor. Her blubber only grew thicker as more of the milkshake filled her belly. Glynda groaned with effort, her fattening arms growing too heavy to hold against gravity. Finally, they fell to her sides, plopping down onto her fleshy rolls and folds, exposing her plump breasts entirely. 

 

Glynda just wished she could curl up and hide in all the blubber that had poured onto her body. Worst of all, it just had to happen in the hallway as classes were being let out for the afternoon.

 

“Coco, shouldn’t we stop now?” Velvet asked and watched with a blush, her eyes glued to their teacher’s globular rear.

 

“Nope. I want to see how big she gets.” Coco said and pressed the button again, wiping the fog from her sunglasses.

 

Glynda’s eyes widened as she continued to grow even more rapidly. “Oh dust...” she groaned as her body expanded, both sides of her butt touching the opposite walls. Blubber piled upon more blubber, her once curvy figure now buried beneath a sea of fat that pressed against the walls, leaving Glynda completely stuck.

 

Minutes passed feeling like hours to the shamed teacher. Her bountiful assets and belly continued to develop more fat with everything in between plumping up. Now though a monstrous groan erupted from Glynda’s belly. “Nng stop, please...I can’t handle anymore.” Glynda whined as her stomach reached it’s limit, the massive double belly reaching possibly five feet out in front of her. 

 

Thankfully it did stop, Coco and velvet finally done with their plan. Now the only time Glynda would get in their was was if they needed to get to the science lab.

 

“Coco...did we do the right thing?” Velvet asked and stared at their immobile teacher.

 

“....Yes….yes we did Velvet.” Coco said and looked at the x-ray machine. “Now what to do with this?” Coco asked and looked at Velvet with a perverse smile.

“Coco…. No, we can’t just go start using it on random people!” Velvet protested as she noticed Coco’s expression. The Faunus’ bunny ears folded down. “Oh jeez…”

 

THE END


End file.
